Tord
Tord '''is a crazy power-hungry maniac, desiring to take-over the world with sheer force and mad technology. He appears as a playable character in Lawl Beatdown, and was the sixteenth character to be added, with his moveset being uploaded to Youtube on Aug 31, 2018. Tord uses his various firearms and inventions to attack far and swiftly, making sure his opponents are far away from being able to stop him and his maniacal plans. Entrance - Hello Hellhole An elevator falls onto the battlefield, with Tord exiting into battle. Special Moves Neutral B - Instant Furniture While the cube does minimal damage, when it turns into a sofa, it does more damage while bringing the opponent to the ground. There is a small window of time to pick up the cube before it transforms, but this isn't the best idea for opponents, because you'll be crushed and trapped for 2 seconds. The couches make excellent damage sponges, but eventually get destroyed after sustaining 30% damage. You can alternatively press B while a couch is flying in order to transform it early with less momentum and damage. You can only have two sofas out at a time, using the move again with two out gets rid of the oldest one. Also, they aren't walls, so you can walk through them. Move Origins In The End (Part 1), Tord is able to easily replace the old furniture in the house (that Tom sold to pirates) with new fancier sofas with a cube that transforms into the new furniture. Tord activates them twice while Tom is holding them, crushing him underneath a sofa. In The End (Part 2), Tom throws one of these at Tord's Giant Robot, as it transforms in mid-air before hitting the robot and doing nothing. Most of the move's functions come from the ways the cube transforms into a sofa shown in these scenes. Side B - Necronomicon While being a grounded trap that sucks in nearby opponents, the Necronomicon has an added effect on trapped opponents. An added benefit for trapping foes in the Necronimicon comes from when they receive buffs/debuffs. Any buffs or debuffs from allies, their own moves, or opponents will be immediately removed. For example, Frisk's Determination buff and Markiplier's Floof Buff can be removed. If Tord presses Side-B near an already placed Necronomicon, he can pick it up and recite the magic words, which gives him the removed effects, as well as an immunity from opponents' buffs for the next 10 seconds. Move Origins In Zombeh Attack 2, Zombeh Tord comes to Edd with the request to help him retrieve the Necronomicon to reverse the zombeh curse on his body and allow his soul to rest, while making sure they get to it before Matt does. Matt picks up one of the fake Necronomicons and is sucked inside, which is where the move's main function comes from. The ability to remove all buffs and nerfs comes from Tord eventually using the book to remove the zombeh curse and ascend into the afterlife. Up B - Norwegian Jetpack While this move isn't the best in horizontal recovery, the vertical distance isn't something to shrug off. When Tord reaches his peak or presses B again, the Jetpack will fly off in either direction. Even though you are put into freefall, the spike on Tord's helmet will still deal damage just like in the initial flight. Beware that getting hit won't unleash the jetpack, but you won't be put in freefall. Move Origins In Moving Targets, when the group accidentally fall out of their transport helicopter, Edd Tom and Matt are prepared with parachutes, but they are promptly destroyed when Tord zooms by with his jetpack. While flying gleefully, the jetpack ends up zipping off of his back and into the distance, leaving Tord to eventually fall with the rest of his friends. Down B - Tech Buttons This move has two variants that change depending on tapping or holding down the button. When tapping Down B, you launch two gun racks that deal strict vertical knockback. And in the same span of time as they are up, they can act as temporary shields. Holding Down B will give you a variant with multiple arms that deal horizontal damage. If the radius around Tord overlaps a wall, the fists will come out of the wall instead of the ground. Holding Down B increases the time the fists will be active, with a maxinum of 5 seconds to the max. Move Origins In The End (Part 2), while Tord was trying to cover up the existance of his tech lab in his room, Edd ''w.as''''' instead distracted by the buttons that activated various things across the house. When Matt joins in, chaos ensues when various things (like two gun racks rising around Tord like in the Down B) end up happening as Tord is powerless to stop them. The fists come from a callback in the climax, where Matt presses buttons on a surviving panel to unleash a barrage of fists onto Tord from his own Robot. Final Smash - Giant Robot Tord enters his Giant Robot. During his time inside the robot, you have 10 secnods to cause as much destruction as possible. Making good use of the Giant Robot's tools to lure opponents will ensure success. Speaking of your tools, you can press B to fire a machine gun on the left, A to fire a plasma shot on the right and Z to fire 4 missiles that fire upon the stage. And when the 10 secnods are up, Tord will say "Oh, shut up!" and will fire one more missile, which will Star KO anyone who's hit by it. After this, Tord will get out of the Robot and will return to normal. Move Origins The climax of The End (Part 2) features Tord revealing his true intentions behind returning home; to collect his Giant Robot to use in taking over the world. The weapons Tord uses all coincide with featues of the robot during the finale; *The machine gun which he fires on the house while trying to hit Tom *The plasma shot that he uses to destory the button panel while Edd and Matt are distracted *The rockets that he uses to destory Eduardo's home *The large rocket he used to destory the house (and seemingly Tom) KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: "NO!" * KO Sound 2: "Ugggah!" * Star KO Sound: "Nooooooooooooo!" Taunts * Up Taunt: "I just like Hentai." *Gets out a Hentai magazine* "A lot." * Side Taunt: *Laughs while holding a cigar* * Down Taunt: "I...am...INVINCIBLE!" Victory Options * Victory Option 1: "I will be complete again!" *Evil laugh* * Victory Option 2: Tord stands behind a podium doing a peace sign. Eventually, Paul and Patryck will pop up behind him. * Victory Option 3: *Inside his Giant Robot* "I'M UNSTOPPABLE!" *Evil laugh* * Victory Option 4: (Only against Tom) *Laughs while holding a cigar* "Classic Stupid Tom!" * Victory Option 5: (Only against Edd and/or Matt) *Flies away in his Giant Robot* "Ha! So long, old friends!" * Lose Pose: Sits down, looking away at the opponent, and holding onto his severed right arm. * Lose Pose against Tom: The head of his Giant Robot is revealed, badly damaged. Category:Playable Characters Category:Eddsworld Category:Human Category:Male Category:Young Adult Category:YouTube Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Norwegian Category:Funny Characters Category:Gunholders Category:Inventors Category:Based on the real character Category:Celebrities Category:Returned Category:Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown Category:Fangirled Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Genius Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Gun lovers Category:Hentai lover Category:Smash Bros Lawl Space Category:May look good, but actually evil Category:Lawl Beatdown Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Characters who got a fuckin' gun! Category:Gun Wielders